Contraste
by Cora Felix
Summary: Eu não vou te machucar... muito.


**Título**: Contraste

**Ship:** Edmund e OC

**Gênero:** NC

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor C.S. Lewis. Se pertencessem a mim, eu ensinaria Edmund a ser Justo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso:<strong> Essa fanfic contém cenas de sexo e um assunto um _pouco_ forte para os _padrões narnianos_. Como essa fic é um pouquinho RA, Edmund vai estar um pouco OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Contraste<strong>

A mulher analisava a garota com cuidado, os olhos cinza corriam por cada pedaço da pele extremamente branca, como se ela estivesse procurando algum defeito. E estava. Mas ela não iria achar, Eyria confiava em seu corpo o suficiente para saber que ele era perfeito. A garota conteve um sorriso.

Já estava acostumada com esse tipo de análise, mas aquela mulher estava deixando-a um tanto quanto inquieta. Não porque possuía os olhos mais frios que ela já havia conhecido, mas porque ela sabia que a mulher vinha em nome de um rei muito rico das Ilhas Solitárias.

- Ela serve.

A voz rouca da mulher disse e um homem com uma longa barba negra gesticulou com a cabeça para a garota. Eyria fechou novamente a sua túnica velha e em um tom pastel, cobrindo o corpo antes nu por inteiro. Respirou fundo discretamente, seu coração martelando dentro do peito.

Eyria não teve nenhuma grande chance na vida. Desde que seus pais foram mortos por causa de uma invasão em sua pequena aldeia, há muitos anos, a garota havia sido vendida como se fosse uma mercadoria qualquer. A venda do seu corpo já era algo quase rotineiro em sua vida, e ela sabia que isso não mudaria nunca.

Ao invés de se queixar de seu destino, Eyria teve a prepotência de se sentir sortuda. Já havia estado em diversos reinos, e tivera diversos reis na cama. Mesmo que ainda possuísse apenas vinte e seis anos de idade, poderia dar aulas de como manejar um homem corretamente para que ele beirasse à submissão.

Eyria caminhou em direção ao banheiro em que sempre se preparava. Havia uma banheira enorme feita de uma madeira muito escura. A água estava quente e cheirava levemente a flores do campo. Ela mergulhou na água e começou a se lavar, sabendo que teria uma longa viagem pela frente.

Não gostava muito de navios, sempre estavam cheios de homens mal arrumados e o mau cheiro sempre predominava, mesmo que a garota exigisse um camarote bem limpo e longe de todos. Sem contar a viagem que durava dias, era mais longa do que uma viagem a cavalo. Eyria definitivamente preferia as viagens feitas pelo continente.

Emergiu da banheira, sentindo o seu corpo protestar quando o vento frio bateu de encontro à sua pele branca. Os cabelos estavam molhados, a água que ali se acumulara deixando-os mais escuros do que o normal, mas ela não se importou com isso. Deixava-o solto para secar enquanto caminhava em direção ao armário do seu quarto e vestia uma roupa discreta.

Era uma exigência de quase todos que pediam por seus serviços. Descrição.

Eyria sabia exatamente que ninguém veria reis com bons olhos se soubessem de prostitutas de luxo andando pelo castelo, sempre imaculado. Olhou-se no espelho grande e ornamentado com rosas feitas de bronze. Gostou do que viu. A roupa sempre em um tom escuro deixava-a apagada, como se engolisse os cabelos vermelhos vivos e a pele alva. Mas ela não se importava muito. Sabia que o seu objetivo era agradar a quem que estava a comprando, e não parecer bonita em frente a todos.

O homem barbudo abriu a porta do quarto de Eyria sem bater e enfiou a cabeça pela fresta.

- Já estão te esperando.

Ela apenas assentiu, jogando a última peça de roupa em seu corpo esculpido, uma capa em um tom acinzentado. Caminhou pelo chão escuro do quarto até a porta e saiu, respirando fundo e sabendo que teria que enfrentar uma longa viagem.

O homem andava na sua frente pelo corredor, e ela o seguia, sabendo que ele a levaria para a entrada do pequeno castelo onde moravam. Não era segredo para ninguém que aquele castelo pertencia a Alceste, um homem que dirigia seus negócios ao que mais vendia em qualquer tipo de terra, sendo ela de Aslan ou Tash: sexo.

Porém, quem pagava pelo serviço exigia descrição, e Eyria já estava mais do que acostumada em sair pelo outro lado do castelo, onde uma ponte separava os muros de pedra do vasto campo verde.

Mas o que Eyria viu deixou-a incomodada. A mulher de olhos cinzentos estava esperando-a como Alceste havia lhe dito. Havia dois homens junto a ela, mas esses não eram os homens vestidos com armaduras que a garota tanto estava acostumada.

- Eu não vou de navio?

Eyria pareceu insegura pela primeira vez em muito tempo e Alceste não lhe respondeu a pergunta, apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e gesticulou para que ela embarcasse na carruagem que a esperava.

Ela engoliu em seco e começou a caminhar, o seu corpo estremecendo levemente à medida que os seus olhos azuis corriam pela carruagem, analisando-a cuidadosamente. Era toda branca, e parecia feita de cristal, apesar da garota ter certeza de que o material era gelo. Os homens estavam vestidos de branco, e apenas a mulher parecia confortável com suas vestes azuis escuras. Eyria entrou na carruagem.

Por dentro era fria, assim como o local que ela tinha certeza de que estava sendo levada. Os olhos azuis analisavam a mulher que estava sentada na sua frente. A dona dos olhos cinzentos começou a falar.

- Vim em nome do rei Zeon. Estou enviando-a como um presente.

De repente tudo fez sentido. A mulher a sua frente estava escolhendo um presente que o seu rei daria, e não um presente para o seu próprio rei. Eyria não iria para outro continente, tampouco iria viajar de navio. Ela estava sendo levada para o único lugar que temia visitar, um lugar peculiar demais para que ela não percebesse seu corpo estremecer levemente.

Treinada para não fazer perguntas, apenas assentiu. A mulher de olhos cinzentos deu duas batidas na parede de gelo à sua frente e a carruagem parou. Um dos homens vestidos de branco abriu a porta para a mulher e ela saltou com graciosidade para o campo verde, que já estava sendo coberto por pequenos flocos de neves. Isso apenas fez Eyria se lembrar para onde estava indo.

A mulher olhou novamente para ela, gesticulando com a cabeça e falando de modo sério.

- O príncipe Edmund a espera.

Com isso, fechou a porta da carruagem, deixando a garota sozinha para pensar quais seriam seus primeiros passos ao entrar no Castelo Branco.

* * *

><p>Ela não queria estar ali. Não que não estivesse acostumada. Pelo contrário, já se deitara com diversos homens, ele poderia ser apenas mais um, se não fosse o fato de ser o temido Príncipe Branco.<p>

Eyria conhecia melhor do que ninguém a história da Feiticeira Branca e o que ela fizera com Nárnia, e com outros países próximos. Inclusive onde ela morava. Edmund, o príncipe que a feiticeira adotara como se fosse o seu próprio filho, havia a ajudado a combater diversos reinos, a destruir diversas famílias.

Se não fosse pela maldade contida no coração do irmão de Peter, o Magnífico, Eyria ainda teria a sua família viva, e não seria o que ela era.

Um anão vestido de branco se aproximou da garota, fazendo uma mínima reverência, que Eyria tinha certeza de que foi feita apenas por ordens, e não por cortesia. A mão pequena indicou um corredor do lado leste, e a ruiva apenas assentiu.

- O príncipe ainda não está nos seus aposentos.

O anão avisou, começando a andar pelo corredor claro. Eyria observava tudo com olhos curiosos. Nunca imaginara que um dia poderia estar no Castelo Branco, e mesmo que sua consciência gritasse que era errado, ela estava fascinada pelo lugar.

Ali era tudo no tom mais puro do branco, as armaduras, o chão, as paredes. A única coisa que se destacava ali era uma grande porta dourada que ficava no final do corredor. Ela poderia jurar que ali ficava o aposento pessoal do príncipe Edmund. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu uma mão fria pegar o seu pulso.

Ela olhou para o outro lado, saindo de seus devaneios. Uma mulher de aparência magra e cansada lhe demonstrou um sorriso simpático. Eyria retribuiu, e foi puxada gentilmente para dentro de uma porta aberta, ao lado esquerdo do corredor. O anão já havia sumido.

- Boa noite. Sou Kansas, criada do castelo. Irei lhe vestir.

Disse de forma contida e gesticulou discretamente com a cabeça, como se estivesse lhe pedindo desculpas.

- Sei que o castelo é frio, mas o príncipe Edmund exigiu que você estivesse usando apenas isso.

Estendeu os braços, que estavam parcialmente cobertos por uma túnica semitransparente. Eyria pegou o tecido liso e sedoso, deslizando-o pelos braços de Kansas e apertando-o com cuidado. Parecia quebradiço. Era uma das peças de roupas mais bonitas que ela já havia visto. Alguns lugares eram percorridos por tons cintilantes. Parecia uma renda feita de... gelo.

Mas não era. E era quente como qualquer roupa de bom gosto.

Eyria agradeceu a mulher, sorrindo e saindo de seu fascínio momentâneo. Kansas era mais velha do que ela, poderia estar na casa dos quarenta anos. Estava vestindo um longo vestido branco, os cabeços loiros opacos estavam presos em um coque firme, o rosto não tinha rugas, mas parecia cansado demais para qualquer pessoa de sua idade.

Eyria sabia exatamente o motivo.

Há pouco tempo estava no castelo e já se sentia inquieta. A cor branca, predominante em tudo, deixava uma sensação de vazio em qualquer pessoa comum que entrasse naquele lugar.

A garota retirou a sua capa cinzenta do corpo, jogando-a em uma poltrona branca que estava ao lado. A peça de roupa de repente parecia imunda em comparação ao tecido onde estava pousada. Kansas estava ao lado da ruiva, olhando-a com um interesse contido, como se não tivesse visitantes há muito tempo. Eyria poderia jurar que o Castelo Branco não era um lugar de recepção para convidados.

Ela retirou a roupa que estava vestindo, ficando apenas com a lingerie. Kansas correu os olhos pelo corpo da garota, mais por avaliação mandada do que por curiosidade.

- Eu não sei qual rei lhe mandou, mas ele tem bom gosto.

Comentou de forma simples e Eyria sorriu. De longe era a mulher que a tratara melhor nos últimos dias. A ruiva esperou a túnica peculiar ser entregue, mas Kansas apenas acenou para ela.

- Você precisa ficar completamente nua.

Eyria deu de ombros, retirando a lingerie do corpo e jogando-a em cima da capa cinzenta. Kansas entregou a túnica para a garota e ela deslizou o tecido pelo corpo, vestindo-a. Sentiu-se no mesmo momento... nua. Não que o tecido diferente cobrisse tanto do seu corpo, mas era leve como se não estivesse vestindo nada.

- Vou conduzi-la até os aposentos do príncipe.

O corpo de Eyria foi percorrido por um arrepio estranho quando Kansas falou aquilo. Não que não estivesse acostumada com a espera de um cliente, mas não conseguia entender o que aquele lugar fazia com ela.

As duas andaram um pouco pelo corredor, até a ruiva avistar a porta dourada que analisara minutos atrás. E foi ali que Kansas parou, a mão cobrindo a fechadura grande e dourada e girando-a. Ela gesticulou com a mão como um convite.

- Eu não tenho permissão para entrar. O príncipe Edmund estará aqui em breve.

Eyria apenas assentiu, dando um meio sorriso. Ao escutar a porta bater atrás de seu corpo, respirou fundo, aproveitando-se da situação em que estava só. Os olhos claros correram por todo o aposento, analisando tudo o que podiam analisar.

Ela estava descalça, e podia sentir o chão gelado com os pés. As paredes eram brancas, assim com o tapete que estava em frente à cama. Ela não queria imaginar de quem pertenceu aquela pele de animal. Um narniano?

A cama era grande, os lençóis, da mesma cor que tudo o que se encontrava ali. Na verdade, a única cor diferente do local onde estava era o vermelho de seus cabelos, tão intensos, e que contrastavam cada vez mais com tudo ali dentro.

Ela se sentou na cama, passando a mão pelo lençol impecável de forma contida. Era liso e sedoso, mas não tão sedoso quanto a sua túnica. Ela passou a mão na manga da peça de roupa, sentindo-a quase deslizar pelos dedos.

- Vejo que meu presente já me espera.

A voz fria, assim como tudo naquele lugar, chegou aos ouvidos de Eyria e o seu coração deu um salto dento do peito. Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente com esse gesto, para depois virar-se para a origem do som. Estava de costas para a porta, e fez questão de se levantar e reverenciar o príncipe, como o protocolo pedia.

Era uma prostituta, e antes de ele ser um cliente, ele era um príncipe.

Ele estava com uma roupa totalmente branca, os cabelos negros, contrastavam com tudo ali, brigando com a cor vermelha dos cabelos de Eyria.

Ele sorriu, percebendo os olhos azuis da garota perscrutarem cada pedaço do corpo dele, como se estivesse o temendo. E ela tinha toda a razão para temê-lo. Edmund sabia que não era uma pessoa boa. Desde que se distanciara daqueles meninos que antes chamava de irmãos, percebeu que o mundo era apenas um corredor cheio de portas. Ele apenas abriu as portas corretas.

Continuou sorrindo, vendo os olhos celestes da prostituta colados ao seu. Já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de olhar, mas se surpreendeu quando ela foi a primeira a falar.

- Sim, estava o esperando. Mas antes precisamos ditar algumas regras.

Edmund franziu levemente o cenho, para depois caminhar para um carrinho branco que estava postado ao lado de um móvel. Eyria viu o príncipe destampar o que parecia uma licoreira de cristal, para depois depositar um líquido marrom em um copo também de cristal.

- Eu não estou acostumado com pessoas me ditando regras.

Ele disse, fazendo-a arquear as duas sobrancelhas. Sabia que o homem que estava a sua frente era apenas dois anos mais velho que ela, mas possuía uma confiança fora do normal, e tinha todo o direito disso. Infelizmente ela era uma pessoa muito diferente das que ele estava acostumado.

- Infelizmente eu sou uma compra cara. E junto disso vêm as minhas regras.

Edmund respirou fundo, mal haviam começado e já estava perdendo a paciência com aquela garota. Quem ela era para ditar regras para o filho da Feiticeira Branca? Ele ficou calado, apenas esperando o projeto de prostituta lhe dizer algo. Eyria percebeu a deixa.

- Eu não beijo nenhum cliente.

Ele apenas continuou a fitá-la. Achou estranha a regra, mas não objetou. Para falar a verdade, estava mais interessado no que estava por debaixo da túnica do que nos lábios daquela ruiva. E ela já havia beijado quantos? Duzentos reis?

- Tudo bem...

Eyria levantou a mão, impedindo o príncipe de interrompê-la.

- Eu não aceito violência. Se eu sentir qualquer tipo de desconforto físico, eu tenho o direito de ser liberada.

Ele dessa vez sorriu, tomando um gole da bebida e correndo os olhos negros pelo corpo da ruiva. Eyria não se sentiu incomodada, toda vez que ditava essa regra para um cliente, a reação era a mesma. Eles a olhavam como se ela fosse um prato de comida, e as orbes estavam sempre com um brilho de desafio. Por que homens precisavam sempre se sentir no controle de tudo? Deixou a pergunta de lado, já sabendo como teria que agir para que isso fosse cortado.

- Eu não vou te machucar... muito.

Edmund disse em um tom de desafio e ela esboçou o seu primeiro sorriso cínico da noite. O primeiro de muitos, ela sabia muito bem.

- Eu aguento.

Disse de forma casual e gesticulou para a cama. Ele pousou o copo no móvel branco e virou-se para ela, caminhando em direção à garota. As mãos fortes do príncipe foram de forma desejosa para a túnica semitransparente, mas a ruiva apenas plantou as mãos no peito masculino, sentindo a blusa gelada dele, empurrando-o para o colchão. Aquele gesto surpreendeu Edmund.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas para a garota e Eyria apenas levantou as mãos em um gesto de descaso.

- Estou apenas valendo o dinheiro que me pagam.

Edmund sorriu em descrença, mas a ruiva não se deixou ser levada por aquilo. Já vira inúmeros sorrisos iguais àquele. Ela retirou a túnica peculiar, exibindo o corpo escultural que possuía pela primeira vez para o príncipe. Ele engoliu em seco, mas se recompôs em menos de dois segundos. A garota jogou a peça de roupa para o chão, deixando-a deslizar pela pele alva, que combinava perfeitamente com todo aquele lugar.

- E você vai tirar minhas roupas também?

Ele perguntou em um tom debochado e quando ela apenas sorriu, pousando as mãos delicadas na cintura esculpida, ele pensou seriamente que a resposta que ouviria não o deixaria tão confiante.

- Normalmente eu faço os homens quererem tirar. Mas se quiser, eu tiro. Você está pagando por isso.

Edmund engoliu em seco e se sentou no colchão da cama, abrindo os braços.

- Pois então faça.

Na verdade, o moreno já queria há muito tempo retirar as próprias roupas. Apenas a visão do corpo da ruiva a sua frente estava deixando-o com água na boca, mas ele não daria essa satisfação para uma prostituta que se achava superior a um príncipe.

Eyria sorriu de forma cínica novamente para ele, caminhando para o colchão, afundando os joelhos nos lençóis macios. As suas mãos há muito pararam de tremer, o frio já não a afetava tanto. Honestamente, já sentia até mesmo calor.

Porém, a experiência dera espaço para o medo, e ela ainda o temia. Sabia que não fora pela sua bondade que Edmund conquistara todos aqueles reinos.

Alcançou a blusa branca do moreno, desabotoando-a firmemente. As mãos delicadas correram pelo peito forte. Edmund sentiu-se excitado no mesmo momento, mas apenas respirou fundo discretamente, esperando o próximo passo da ruiva.

Ela terminou de sentir a pele dele com as mãos. Era fria e pálida. Deslizou a blusa pelos ombros, fazendo-a cair no colchão. Começou a analisar com o tato tudo o que o tecido havia mostrado, descendo de forma vagarosa, até chegar ao cinto com adornos em um tipo de metal claro, como se estivesse congelado. A ruiva sabia que os homens colocavam facas, espadas e bússolas ali, e sabia que o príncipe havia tirado tudo antes de entrar no quarto.

Ela desafivelou o cinto e a calça ficou mais solta no corpo dele. Eyria abaixou o tecido, a mão correndo pelas coxas enquanto o fazia. Não o tocava diretamente, sabendo que aquilo que o faria se render.

Edmund fechou os olhos, apenas deixando a garota o despir, mas não disse nada. Estava usando uma roupa íntima em um tom claro, assim como o restante de suas vestimentas, e isso deixava ainda mais visível a excitação dele.

Quando ele já estava nu, Eyria se aproximou dele, correndo as mãos por cada pedaço da pele fria, sentindo-o ficar arrepiado e ainda mais excitado. Edmund travou o maxilar, um pouco irritado por ter ficado daquele jeito. Jurava que a ruiva era uma prostituta como as outras, e não entendia o porquê de ela ressaltar que era a mais bem paga.

Mas agora ele sabia exatamente o motivo daquilo.

Ela parecia ter seis mãos, e elas estavam por toda a parte, explorando o corpo masculino. Os lábios rosados encontraram o pescoço de Edmund e ela sugou a pele do local, sentindo-o gemer pela primeira vez, fazendo-o sucumbir. Eyria voltou a fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, os buracos negros a perfurando com uma malícia contida. Sorriu, vendo a irritação e excitação evidente do príncipe.

As bocas estavam a centímetros de distância, e Edmund abriu os lábios, para logo depois lembrar-se das condições dela. A ruiva sorriu, depositando um beijo no seu queixo e descendo os lábios femininos pela pele masculina e branca. Ele se jogou no colchão da cama em um gesto de redenção, esperando-a conduzir tudo. Poderia jurar que ela já estava acostumada a isso.

E estava.

Eyria já havia conduzido muitos reis na cama, mas nenhum comparado àquele. O príncipe Edmund tinha quase a sua idade, não era um rei velho e de cabelos acinzentados, mas um homem que tinha o corpo forte, mãos hábeis de alguém que já lutou, uma ingenuidade limitada, e uma malícia sem fim.

Tomou-o com os lábios e escutou um gemido gutural da parte dele. A mão masculina e forte foi em direção aos cabelos vermelhos, segurando-os e puxando-os com violência. E depois disso, Eyria percebeu que não bastava ser a melhor no que fazia, ele era o príncipe Edmund, alguém que matou por poder, alguém que tentou tirar as vidas dos próprios irmãos. Alguém que ela teria que temer.

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, jogando-a no colchão de forma violenta e espaçando as pernas da garota. Eyria sorriu de forma maliciosa para ele, no mesmo momento que o sentiu penetrar em seu corpo, preenchendo-a completamente sem escrúpulos. Foi a vez dela gemer. Ele não fazia questão nenhuma de ser delicado, mas ela não dava importância a isso. A regra sobre violência quase não era quebrada, visto que ela aguentava muito de qualquer homem.

Edmund estocou rudemente, pegando as pernas da ruiva e levantando-as para penetrá-la mais profundamente. Eyria gemeu, tombando a cabeça no colchão macio no mesmo momento que o príncipe usufruía de seu corpo como se ela fosse um objeto. Não estava dando muita importância para isso, já que ela era, de um jeito ou de outro, um objeto.

E para falar a verdade, poderia ser tratada como um de bom grado se sentisse prazer em todas as camas que visitava igual estava sentindo no momento.

Ela apoiou a perna esquerda na cintura do moreno, pegando o impulso necessário e virando-o. Edmund parou um pouco, respirando de forma descompassada, os cabelos negros bagunçados em torno do rosto de pele branca.

Ela começou a se movimentar por cima dele, enquanto as mãos percorriam cada pedaço do corpo de Edmund. A boca experiente traçava uma linha de beijos pelo pescoço masculino, sentindo a pele ali um pouco áspera por causa da barba, prova final de que ele já era um homem. E quando ela fez o movimento final, sentindo-o derramar-se dentro dela, os olhos negros dele capturaram os olhos claros da garota de cabelos ruivos.

As bocas estavam a milímetros de distância, e Edmund abriu os lábios ao deixar escapar um gemido de redenção, tentando por meio daquele gesto capturar a boca dela, mas não conseguiu nada, apenas sentiu o hálito quente dela bater em sua pele quando Eyria riu. Saiu de cima dele e se sentou ao lado, perto do final da cama. Os dedos de Edmund correram pela pele sedosa das costas dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos, sabendo que seu corpo estava começando a se arrepiar.

Havia chegado ao seu próprio prazer, o que era praticamente impossível, visto que ia para a cama apenas visando o prazer do cliente.

O toque dele era malicioso, assim como o olhar, assim como a forma como ele a conduzira na cama. Eyria não poderia gostar disso. Ele era o responsável pela sua vida ter tomado um rumo completamente diferente da que ela planejara quando criança.

- Quando poderá voltar?

A pergunta veio em um momento inapropriado. Eyria nunca combinava nada diretamente com algum cliente. Mas decidiu abrir uma exceção, virou-se para o príncipe, que estava sublime em meio aos lençóis brancos.

- Sou requisitada.

- Eu pago.

- Você sempre terá que pagar.

- Eu... eu posso cobrir você de ouro.

Eyria sorriu, levantando-se da cama. Sentiu o líquido escorrer pela perna, e desejou sair do quarto frio e tomar um banho. As mãos capturaram a túnica que estava vestindo e ela a jogou no corpo, deixando-a aberta.

Ela se aproximou de Edmund.

- Não quero ouro. O que você tirou de mim não tem valor.

O príncipe sorriu, correndo as costas das mãos nos seios torneados. Ele abriu um pouco mais a túnica da garota, os lábios percorreram a pele arrepiada.

- E o que eu tirei de você? Não me diga que era virgem...

Eyria travou o maxilar, tentando ignorar o que as mãos e os lábios do príncipe estavam fazendo em seu corpo.

- Sou o que sou graças a você. Você não vai se lembrar da aldeia que queimou, e de todas as pessoas que matou. Mas tudo o que você fez teve consequências diretas na minha vida.

As mãos de Edmund pararam. Realmente não se lembrava de ninguém em específico que havia matado sem escrúpulos, mas o que a ruiva estava lhe dizendo poderia ser considerado um insulto à sua maneira de conduzir o reino que lhe pertencia. Ignorou aquilo.

Os lábios dele foram em direção ao seio dela, e ele mordeu o lugar. Eyria arfou.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.

Ele disse sem rodeios. Um fogo lavou cada célula da garota. Eyria plantou as mãos no peito forte do moreno e o empurrou para a cama, subindo novamente no quadril dele. Os olhos castanhos estavam famintos quando ela o fitou.

- Nem eu.

* * *

><p>- Ela serve.<p>

A mulher disse sem rodeios. Eyria apenas assentiu, colocando novamente a túnica surrada e em um tom pastel. Alceste a olhava como se fosse um tesouro, e a ruiva já estava achando estranho aquilo. O homem havia ficado estressado quando a garota regressara do Castelo Branco, dias antes. Demoraria semanas para que as feridas das marcas de mordidas sarassem. A borda do capuz estava levemente manchada com sangue seco, e Alceste achou que o cliente havia passado dos limites, mesmo que Eyria dissesse que não.

Ela havia gostado de sentir os dentes do príncipe Edmund mordê-la com fúria e desejo.

De qualquer maneira, ela era o que era. Tinha uma semi-vida, mas uma semi-vida que prezava como se fosse uma vida completa. Estaria morta se não fosse Alceste.

O homem esperou a mulher sair e olhou para Eyria com olhos brilhantes.

- Você é uma mina de ouro!

Disse, como se estivesse fechando um ótimo negócio. A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Não é porque eu tenho mais clientes que eu seja isso.

Alceste a fitou com olhos dessa vez mais severos.

- Quem saiu agora foi uma criada particular da Feiticeira Branca. Estava vestida de negro para não gerar suspeitas...

O sentido de proteção de Eyria começou a captar a mensagem de Alceste de forma alarmante, mas ela não o interrompeu, sabia que poderia levar uma bofetada se o fizesse.

- O príncipe Edmund a quer em tempo integral. Me pagará uma fortuna!

Eyria arfou. Não queria ficar trancafiada naquele castelo sem vida. Alceste percebeu a reação da ruiva.

- Você vai. Não discuta comigo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, assentindo. Alceste a dispensou com um movimento de mãos. Eyria caminhou em direção a porta de saída. Queria o conforto do seu quarto, queria um banho quente. Queria que seu maldito pescoço parasse de doer.

Mas o príncipe fez um serviço tão bem feito, que a única marca que Eyria carregava no corpo antes perfeito, era a da mordida forte na nuca. Trancou o maxilar, respirando com dificuldade.

- Eyria?

Ela se virou para Alceste novamente.

- O príncipe Edmund pagará o triplo do preço apenas para ter acesso a todas as partes do seu corpo.

Eyria arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabendo que Alceste ainda tinha algo a acrescentar.

- Isso inclui seus lábios.

O olhar severo de Alceste lhe confirmou de que o príncipe Edmund havia dito as regras para ele, e pedira uma exceção. Eyria apenas assentiu, virando-se novamente e saindo em definitivo do cômodo.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, fechou a porta e correu os olhos pelos móveis e objetos de cores diversas, sabendo que nunca mais os veria novamente. Seria exclusiva do príncipe Edmund. E veria apenas a cor branca.

Qualquer garota choraria naquela ocasião. Mas Eyria não era qualquer garota. Era agora uma prostituta, e era prostituta por causa do homem que agora era seu dono. Era uma garota que havia sucumbido à maldade do príncipe, à malicia de sua boca. Eyria era forte, e gostava do que fazia.

Ao invés dos olhos azuis serem cobertos por uma fina camada de lágrimas, os lábios rosados se curvaram, formando um sorriso vitorioso. E satisfeito.


End file.
